


The Next World

by BigBlueEyes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Partner Betrayal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut in every chapter, Unbeta'd, Underage Masturbation, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlueEyes/pseuds/BigBlueEyes
Summary: Set during and after the events of s6e10. What would have happened if Daryl had joined Rick on the couch, instead?





	1. You Can Stay, But the Clothes Must Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time posting after spending a loooong time peeking at others' works, so please be easy on me lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and for the bad tagging (but that's important, so **you should take a look at it** before reading in case you could be offended by anything that's depicted). I swear I'll get the hang of it.  
>  If you have any suggestion or correction to make let me know, I'll be more than willing to listen to you. k bye n thx!
> 
>  _In this chapter:_ Rick and Daryl just can't control their feelings for one another anymore.

Rick sank on the couch exhausted. It had been two months since Alexandria's invasion and Jessie's death, and he had gone out with Daryl that day for the first time since those events. He pressed his fingers on his temples, thinking about the day's occurences. Him and Daryl had gone out for a supply run, and they endend up bringing a guy back to Alexandria. He went by the name of Jesus and the men didn't trust him, but they couldn't leave him outside unconscious either, so they brought him back with them and locked him in Denise's house, with Daryl as a guard. Rick just wanted to rest and put off the thing until the next day, but he wasn't able to close his eyes that Daryl arrived.

The man fell next to Rick without saying a word. He was dead tired as well. 

“What are you doing here?” Rick asked surprised, “Didn't you have to keep an eye on Jesus?”. 

“Yeah” Daryl answered calmly, “Abraham relieved me though. He said I looked tired as fuck”. 

Rick nodded, too tired to continue the conversation. Daryl remained silent for some seconds as well, then he lifted his hips and stuck a hand into the back pocket of his pants to pull a key out. He gave it to Rick and said, “Denise gave me her spare key. You can have it”. 

Rick looked at the key and placed his hand on Daryl's to take it, but instead of taking it off right after, he left it there. The men looked at each other and they both smiled, then they turned back serious. Their fingers interlocked, dropping the key on the floor. Rick slid his shoulder next to Daryl's and now they were really close. The leader brought his left hand to Daryl's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Then, when he was sure that Daryl was okay with it, he pressed his lips on Daryl's mouth and they kissed.

Rick arched over Daryl's body as the kisses intensified. The archer put his hands on Rick's butt and brought the man's lap to his. Rick started rubbing it on Daryl's, his erection growing bigger and bigger. He had never done it with a man before, but Daryl had been more than just a friend for him for a long time now. He knew all his weak points and, even if none of them had ever thought about it, they had loved each other for a long, long time. Like a ball of wool that got tangled up, they changed position. Rick sank his ass on the couch while Daryl sat on his lap, and the leader brought his hands to his zip. He undid it and Daryl's hard cock popped out. 

Rick looked at it surprised. “Don't you wear underpants, you lil pig?” he joked. 

“Man, my beast wouldn't fit in 'em” Daryl answered, lifting his hips so that Rick could grab his dick. The sheriff in fact wrapped a hand around it and bowed his head to take it into his mouth. When his lips touched Daryl's cockhead he spat on it to make it slicker, then he opened his mouth and accepted the cock. The feeling of his tongue around it reported that it was veiny, warm and really, really big. Rick managed to reach Daryl's pubis with his lips, but the man's cockhead was too close to his uvula, so he pulled all the cock out with a retching and licked the shaft down to the ball sack. He sucked that wrinkled and furry sack into his mouth and his tongue played with Daryl's balls.

Meanwhile, the biker was enjoying his partner groaning. He hadn't felt that kind of feeling for a long time, since the beginning of the apocalypse actually. He thought he hadn't been good to his previous partners, so he had decided not to start a romantic relationship with anybody. He had been fending for himself for all that time but, even if he knew how to enjoy his loneliness, he had to admit that he missed those things so badly. Also, even if it was the first time that Rick took a dick in his mouth, he had to tell he was doing really well. That curly head going up and down his hard cock was freaking him out, the feeling of his balls being sucked into Rick's mouth was orgasmic, and he wanted that moment to last forever.

Rick lifted Daryl's hips so that his tongue could reach the man's asshole, while Daryl had to reach out for the coffee table behind him to allow that. 

The leader wanted to lick it 'till it was completely open, and then he would have screwed his friend in a way that both would remember for eternity. He started to kiss his butt while Daryl struggled to drop his pants down to ease his movements. He then spread his legs open as much as he could and moved his ass as close as possible to Rick's mouth. As the sheriff stuck his tongue into his butt, Daryl started to unbutton his memorable sleeveless jacket with angel's wings on the back, running a hand on his flat stomach, reaching for his nipples and touching them, spreading the pleasure. Rick wanted to participate as well so, while keeping Daryl's butt up with one hand and licking his asshole, he reached out for the man's chest with his left hand and squeezed Daryl's nipples, making the man moan.

When Rick was done licking Daryl's asshole he laid the man on the couch again, but he decided it wasn't the time to fuck him yet. He got up and straddled over Daryl's face, then he unbottoned his pants. He took his hard cock out of his underwear and pushed it down, so that Daryl could take it into his mouth. The archer started sucking it greedily, wrapping a hand around it to control it. Rick felt like he was getting his soul sucked out of his body. 

As Daryl was doing everything himself, the sheriff unbuttoned his denim shirt exposing a body that aging wasn't able to damage. 

Minutes later, Rick bent over to hug Daryl and the two rubbed their naked bodies against each other, kissing and searching for their respective assholes with their mature, 40-years-old-men's dicks. Rick loved how the tip of Daryl's cock was trying to enter his wonderland, but that wasn't in his plans. He just wanted to slam Daryl on his bed and fuck him 'till breaking his bones.

“Let's go upstairs” Rick proposed, whispering to Daryl's ear while smiling. 

“Isn't Carl home?” Daryl pointed out, even if the thing didn't bother him minimally. 

“He's already sleeping...” Rick reassured him, and then helped him up. 

Daryl stepped out of his pants and winced when Rick wrapped a hand around his dick. He still needed to get used to it again. 

Rick led Daryl upstairs keeping his hand around his dick and jacking him off occasionally. When they arrived in front of Rick's bed, the man slammed the other on the mattress just like he wanted to do, and bent down to lick his ass some more while the archer stretched his entrance as much as possible. After some minutes Rick got up again, giving Daryl bad news. “I don't have any condom” he said, even though he didn't seem that worried. 

Daryl showed him a naughty smile, “It means you won't have to make me scream, otherwise you'll have to explain a couple things to your boy”. 

Rick looked at him puzzled, so Daryl urged him, “C'mon. I wanna feel your cock up my ass”. 

The leader smiled and spat on his dick. He stroked it a few times to lube it up and then he was ready to fuck Daryl. He placed the man's left leg on his shoulder to stretch him open even more and then he thrusted his cock all the way into him, maybe a little too quickly and violently. The bottoming man in fact gave out a scream, and had to bite his bottom lip to shut up. 

“Fuck”, he said, “You hung, man”. 

Rick smiled flattered as he kept fucking Daryl with the same pace and strength. The two were getting the bed moving, and the headboard slammed against the wall loudly, so Rick got out of Daryl quickly and lay on the bed behind him. Daryl lay on his left side, ready to get Rick's cock up his butt again. The leader lifted the man's right leg and pushed his dick back into him. Their position now wasn't really comfortable, but at least they weren't making any noise. Of course there was Daryl moaning with pleasure besides Rick's deep breathing, but nothing else. 

Rick bit Daryl's shoulder and the biker turned his head back to kiss him while jacking himself off non-stop. His cockhead rubbed on Rick's white sheets, and when he was about to come he moved the man's hand from his right hip to his dick. Rick didn't stop to fuck him – he wanted to make him feel the greatest pleasure – but started also to jack him off, trying to move in sync. He licked Daryl's right side of the face from the temple, down to his chin, as the archer came on his clean blanket. Rick run his hand on Daryl's cockhead and gathered some of his cum, only to bring it to Daryl's mouth. The man licked some of it away exhausted, and the rest finished down Rick's throat.

Rick was about to come too, so he asked Daryl quickly, “In or out?”. 

“Fill me up” Daryl answered, so Rick sped up his pace and came a few seconds later inside of him. Daryl felt the load trying to go up his guts, and then some of it coming out of a split between his ass cheek and Rick's dick, still inside of him. 

The leader breathed heavily against Daryl's back, and pulled his dick out of the man's asshole slowly. Daryl turned to look at him. They kissed one last time and then they fell asleep naked, hugged, in love.

 

It was the middle of the night when somebody walked into the room. “Psst” the voice whispered. “Rick” he called, waking the men up. 

They got up still naked, shameless, and they both pointed their guns to the figure promptly. The man took a step forward and the moonlight revealed his identity. It was Jesus. He glanced at both men's laps and then he looked back at Rick in the face.

“Rick, we should talk”.


	2. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time posting after spending a loooong time peeking at others' works, so please be easy on me lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and for the bad tagging (but that's important, so you should take a look at it before reading in case you could be offended by anything that's depicted). I swear I'll get the hang of it.  
> If you have any suggestion or correction to make let me know, I'll be more than willing to listen to you. k bye n thx!
> 
> P.s. thank you so much for your kind words and suggestions on the first chapter, I am flattered! I hope I'll please each and every one of you with the direction I decided to take for this work!
> 
> _In this chapter_ : after the group has reached the Hilltop, Rick and Daryl meet again in the shower.

Rick and Daryl got dressed quickly and then they went down to the kitchen, where Jesus was waiting for them sitting in the darkness of the night. After having caught them pleasantly busy, he had proposed them to wait until the following morning and talk to everybody, but the men said that it wasn't necessary and that they would tell the others everything he would say. Actually, they were both still dirty and sweaty and they didn't want to attract attention. Also, they didn't know what Jesus could have told the others about the two of them.

The men took a seat and remained silent, leaving Jesus space to speak. Half an hour later, the man had filled their heads with information they could hardly handle. He talked to them about a community he lived in, the Hilltop, and offered them an exchange: Alexandria's alliance for part of the Hilltop's food.

 

After sending Jesus back to his cell and making sure he wouldn't escape again, Rick and Daryl went back to bed, thinking about what to do.

"I don't know" Daryl said with his usual manly, scratchy voice, "Should we trust him?".

Rick sighed. "If he's telling the truth" he allowed, "it would be useful. We're running out of food".

"What if he's just screwin' with us?" Daryl wondered.

"In that case we will kill him as soon as we realize it" Rick affirmed, comforting his lover.

Daryl stared into space for some seconds, then he suggested "Or we can choke him with our big cocks".

Rick looked at him surprised, so Daryl smiled and bit his bearded cheek. "I'm just kiddin', prick" the archer exclaimed, "Let's sleep now, we had a busy night tonight". Rick laughed and kissed Daryl's forehead. Then they fell asleep again.

 

The following morning they left with Jesus and others from the group to reach the Hilltop. After a stop to save some people from the community, they arrived.

Jesus wasn't lying: the Hilltop really existed, and it was of monstrous dimensions. People there grew wide gardens, bred cows and goats, and did other things that Alexandria's residents couldn't even dream about.

Jesus introduced Rick to the Hilltop's leader, Gregory, and the man let Maggie negotiate with him. Meanwhile, he went to take a shower as Gregory had suggested.

The sheriff walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He scratched his right eyebrow, curious to know what Gregory would have decided. He took his dark jacket and white t-shirt off, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, dropped them down together with his underwear. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The tip of his dick was still red from the previous night, but for the rest his body was perfect as usual. He thought of Daryl sucking his cock and he started to get hard, but he suppressed the image right away. It wasn't the right time. He just got in the shower and let the water wash away his haunting thoughts about the apocalypse, about the Hilltop and about how the hell he would have faced Carl. He thought it was right to tell the boy about his relationship with Daryl, he just didn't know when and how. His son had always seen him as a true male figure: how would he react when he found out that his father liked to fuck and being fucked (possibly), suck and being sucked by other men? He let the water take away that thought, too.

He was finishing washing his body when he heard the door open and close right after.

"Who is it?" he asked on alert. No answer. He shut off the water and repeated the question, but he still had no answer. He grabbed the showerhead as a weapon and opened the shower door suddenly.

Daryl appeared in front of him and put a hand on his mouth. He got in the shower and closed the door behind him. They could barely fit in there. "Shh" he whispered to Rick, taking his hand off his mouth.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna get us caught!" Rick yelled silently.

"If they hear the water fallin', no one will suspect anything" the biker said, and then he turned on the shower. His long hair got wet quickly, and the water fell on his body, soaking his clothes. He took his sleeveless jacket and black tank top off, leaving them fall to the ground. The cold water was now flowing down his naked chest, hardening his nipples.

Rick watched the show excited and couldn't help but throw himself on his man and stick his tongue into his mouth. He was ready to slam Daryl against the wall and fuck him again, but the archer had other plans this time.

"No" he said when Rick was already licking his ear, "I decide" he pointed out, and he slammed Rick against the wall, making him hit the shower handle. Daryl didn't apologize, instead he started kissing Rick's chest. When he reached the man's nipples he wrapped his mouth around them and sucked, leaving two red marks around them. He then followed Rick's hairs from his chest to his pubis. He finally reached his rock-hard cock and ran the tip of his nose from the thick base up to the slick cockhead. He rested his tongue on it and then swallowed Rick's dick until burying his nose into the man's pubis. He played with the shaft, letting it reach the deepest point into his mouth and then pulled it out, leaving it covered with his drool.

In the meantime his dick was begging him to pull it out, but Daryl wouldn't do it. He just wanted to please Rick without forcing him to return the favor. It was the most selfless thing he had ever done.

Rick learned Daryl's pace as the man ran his mouth back and forth on his cock, so he gripped a lock of his dark hair tightly and followed his movements. He tilted his head backwards, letting the water fall straight on his face. He would come soon, his cum would squirt all over Daryl's face.

However, the leader didn't know if Daryl expected something in return, so he got him up grabbing him by his armpits and brought his mouth closer to his ear. "Drop your pants" he whispered gently, ready to suck his cock.

The biker didn't follow his order though. On the contrary, he knelt again and said "Turn around".

Rick was surprised, but he did as the man said, not sure what was going to happen. Maybe Daryl wanted to take revenge on him and stick his huge cock inside his tight asshole, but in that case he wasn't sure he would be ready for it.

Daryl stretched his ass cheeks open and licked his hairy asshole. It was the first time Rick had experienced it, and it was incredibly wonderful. Shortly after he was ready to take Daryl's dick inside him, somehow he wanted it, but Daryl went a different way. He stuck two fingers into his mouth lubing them up properly, and then he placed them on Rick's entrance. The man bent a little to take them better and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Daryl asked him. Rick nodded, his forehead pressed against the shower wall, and Daryl carried on. His rough fingers slowly slipped into Rick's asshole, the man held his breath. He was slightly disappointed: a cock's diameter – especially Daryl's diameter – was way bigger than a two fingers' diameter, yet it already hurt him. 

When Daryl began to move his fingers in and out then, he could hardly bear it. However, he decided to use it as a training. He would have to get used to that first to take bigger things later. 

He brought a hand to his twitching erection and jacked off. His cock was harder than ever, probably aroused by Daryl's fingers running in and out of his asshole. 

When he was about to come he turned around and as he ran his hand up and down his shaft, Daryl played with his wrinkled ball sack to make him feel even better. Rick's body trembled from head to toe before he came on Daryl's face. The water washed his cum away from the archer's cheeks, mouth and hair, and brought it down the drain.

Squeezing Rick's ball sack with his hand, Daryl opened his mouth to host the man's dick. He sucked the remaining of Rick's cum out and swallowed it, enjoying the snack. The leader felt his cock burning, but he didn't care about that. He was excited as hell.

Daryl got up and hugged him. "You're welcome" he whispered to his ear. Rick smiled and gave him a slow, soft kiss. They were both savages, but they knew how to be sweet at times.

The biker got out of the shower. He dried his hair a little to prevent any suspicion and then walked out of the bathroom without looking back. Rick watched as his figure vanished, a hand on the shower door and the other wrapped around his emptied dick.

 

At the end of the day, Rick had come for the second time because of Daryl, Maggie had got what they wanted from Gregory and – maybe the most important thing – Jesus had earned Rick's trust. He had proven that they could trust him and also that he cared about them, so there were no reasons to reject him. Rick was glad he had found an ally in him.


	3. Better Film It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time posting after spending a loooong time peeking at others' works, so please be easy on me lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and for the bad tagging (but that's important, so **you should take a look at it** before reading in case you could be offended by anything that's depicted). I swear I'll get the hang of it.  
>  If you have any suggestion or correction to make let me know, I'll be more than willing to listen to you. k bye n thx!
> 
> _In this chapter:_ Rick tells Carl about his relationship with Daryl. The boy can't believe him, so he investigates and finds a video.

Things were going incredibly well in Alexandria: the deal between them and the Hilltop worked, Jesus had become a good friend for Rick and Daryl and the two had sex every night.

Carl hadn't found out about their relationship yet, which made everything even more exciting since they had to fuck without waking him up, but Rick thought he wasn't being honest with his son, so he was determined to tell him the whole truth.

 

As the leader was heading to Carl's bedroom, he met Daryl in the hallway. The man approached him, resting his hands on his hips and whispering to his ear "Wanna fuck me?". he also bit Rick's lobe to make things even more exciting, but Rick refused anyway, "I'm sorry honey, but I have to talk to Carl. You know 'bout what...". 

Daryl opened his eyes wide. He knew that Rick would do it, he just wasn't ready for it to happen. However, he understood and supported his partner's decision. "You want me to come with you?" he just asked. 

Rick smiled at his unusual generosity, but he preferred to talk to his son alone. Daryl nodded and got into the man's bedroom, maybe to please his desire by himself. Rick instead stood in front of the closed door of Carl's bedroom and knocked.

"Come on in!" Carl said lost in his comic book. 

Rick walked in and greeted him, then he closed the door and sat on a chair with the backrest full of clothes. 

Carl could feel that there was something wrong by Rick's face, so he asked him what had happened. 

His father smiled at him, "There's nothing wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about a thing that happened some time ago". 

Even if he said that everything was fine, Carl was still worried. He let him talk.

Rick remained silent for a few seconds trying to find the right words, then he started. "Something's going on in my private life. I'd have talked to you earlier, but I was afraid of your reaction". He wasn't playing for time, he just felt he had to give Carl an accurate explanation. However, the time of revealing the name came soon. 

The man took a deep breath, terrified by his son's reaction, and then he just spat it out, "I was afraid because... It is a man... And this man is Daryl". He bowed his head ready for Carl's rant, but it didn't happen. Carl remained silent, surely incredulous for what he had just heard, but he seemed to be calm.

The silence was getting just too deafening, so Rick opened his mouth again. "I know Daryl isn't exactly the mother figure you would have liked, but he makes me happy...".

At this point Carl breathed deeply and finally said, "That's not why... I just... can't imagine it. I mean, I've always thought of Daryl as a freakin' womanizer, and you... you didn't look like you were.. gay?".

Rick couldn't but agree with his son's reasoning. Actually, he himself didn't know to be gay until... it happened. It simply happened. He was glad that Carl hadn't got angry with him, but he needed to know how he felt. "Look, I won't fill you with questions, I just want to know if this is... okay with you" he said. Even if Carl seemed to be calm, Rick wheighed his words as if he was afraid to hurt him. 

The boy thought about it for some seconds, then he spoke out, "I guess so, I just have to... metabolize it. But it's not because you're gay. It's not a problem. It's just imagining you with another person that's not mom. I felt the same way with Jessie. But if you're happy, I'm happy too". He smiled at his father to comfort him. He seemed to be really sorry, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. Sure the match Rick/Daryl was weird to imagine, but he would get used to it. However, he felt that he deserved more evidences than what his father had told him. Despite it all, a little part of him still didn't believe him somehow, so he waited for Rick and Daryl to get out to poke around his father's bedroom.

 

He turned he room inside out, but he couldn't find anything. There was nothing under the bed, in the nightstands or in the bathroom. 

Carl approached the dresser, giving it one last try. He opened the first drawer. Only socks and underpants. He moved on to the second one. Only t-shirts and jackets. When he opened the third drawer his eyes lit up. Maybe he had found something interesting. He got his hands on the little device and took a look at it. It was a camera, precisely the one that Deanna had used to film them when they arrived to Alexandria. He switched it on and pressed the menu button. The latest content filmed popped up on the little screen. It was a video more than twenty minutes long, and the preview showed the image of a blurred chest. Carl's heart was exploding, but he decided to press play anyway. The video loaded and then it started.

Daryl was adjusting the camera on the dresser. When he was done he moved away from the device, that focused on the bed instead. Rick was sitting on it shirtless and Daryl got in front of him. 

The leader put his hands on the archer's shoulders and slid them down his arms dropping his sleeveless jacket. Daryl leaned forward and Rick started to lick his nipples, then the men laid on the bed kissing and Daryl moved down until he reached Rick's lap. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, then he rested his hands on the other's hips and stuck his fingers under the waistband of his underwear.

Carl paused. He wasn't sure he wanted to see it – his father's cock or Daryl's or the two having sex – but he still wanted to get to the bottom of this. He took a deep breath and pressed play again, squinting to focus better.

Daryl dropped Rick's underwear down and the dick of Carl's father popped out, about to get fully hard. The boy had never thought of his father's cock, but he was impressed by its size. However, Daryl didn't seem afraid of it and took it into his mouth quickly. He moved his head up and down while Rick moaned in pleasure. The angle of the framing allowed Carl to watch the scene in its entirety, as if he was watching a home porn. He wanted to think that that was the only reason why his dick was getting hard. He tried not to think about it and resumed the viewing.

While he was lost in his thoughts Rick and Daryl had switched roles and his father was now sucking the biker's cock. The boy couldn't help but think that he was rather skilled. He took Daryl's big cock in his mouth without hesitation and left a thick layer of drool on it.

Carl looked right in front of him for a moment, realizing only now that he was in the same place as the video. He got closer to the bed and lay down, resting his head on the headboard.

Rick was in the same position in the video, but he had Daryl on top of him. The biker slowly sat on his cock moaning. After fixing his position, he began to move up and down while Rick gave him little thrusts by tensing the muscles of his ass. They got faster and faster and they were soon getting the bed moving.

Carl dared to put a hand on his crotch. He could feel that his cock was already hard and he was freaking excited. He unbuttoned his pants slowly and squeezed the shape of his cock, then he pulled it out and realized that his cockhead was wet and slick. He wrapped a hand around his dick tightly and jerked off as he kept watching the video. His dad had lasted for a while now, and the men had slowed their pace. Carl could hear their moans grow louder and his father say, "I'm gonna come babe". 

The boy zoomed in on his cock and even if the image was blurred he managed to glimpse Rick's cum coming out of Daryl's asshole and trickle down the hard shaft. Daryl stopped and gave the man a kiss, still sitting on his cock. 

Rick stuck his fingers between Daryl's ass cheeks and his dick and he slowly pulled it out. He wiped his cum away from his cock and brought the hand on Daryl's mouth. The archer licked it away and then lay down beside him.

Rick moved on top of Daryl ready to suck him off, but the man stopped him. "Wait" he said breathless, jumping out of bed.

Daryl moved back in front of the camera and his figure in the foreground frightened Carl as the boy kept jerking off. The biker grabbed the device and he went back to the bed, he lay down holding the camera and Rick's exhausted face appeared in the foreground looking straight into the lens.

Carl jumped, as if his father was there at that very moment and watched as he jerked off on their video. his icy blue eyes pierced him, but the feeling lasted only a few seconds. Rick's gaze moved quickly to Daryl's cock. He wrapped his hands around it and then he took it into his mouth. He made a strange noise – as if he was choking – everytime Daryl thrusted his cock inside. 

"Look at me" the archer said, his voice breaking for the pleasure. Rick looked up and he was now watching Daryl, watching _Carl_.

The boy was exploding, but he held on until Daryl came. Then, watching Daryl's cum squirting all over Rick's face he came too. His load flew in the air and then fell on his body dirtying his clothes, his face and the camera too. He stopped breathless while watching Daryl licking his own cum away from Rick's face. As the man kissed the video finished.

Carl switched the camera off and lay down thinking about what he had just watched. What he had just done. He had jacked off watching Daryl and his father having sex, and he didn't know if it was a bad thing or if it just didn't matter at all. He got up, he put the camera back into the third drawer and he walked into the bathroom to clean up. Even if he tried, he didn't know what to think.


	4. Exclusively Dominant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time posting after spending a loooong time peeking at others' works, so please be easy on me lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and for the bad tagging (but that's important, so **you should take a look at it** before reading in case you could be offended by anything that's depicted). I swear I'll get the hang of it.  
>  If you have any suggestion or correction to make let me know, I'll be more than willing to listen to you. k bye n thx!
> 
>  _In this chapter:_ things aren't going very well between Rick and Daryl after they learned that Carl found their video. They could get even worse - then - when Daryl and Jesus go out for a supply run.

Daryl didn't want to admit it, but things with Rick weren't going very well. Carl had found their private video and since then Rick seemed to be much more reserved. They had only fucked a few times in two weeks and Daryl was in desperate need. Since he had found Rick to satisfy his desire, jerking off alone had become boring, unpleasant. He had also tried to put his dick in a hole he had made in a hidden wall of the house, but nothing could be compared to a living body, hot and sweaty. He loved Rick more than anything else, but he was afraid that something would change if it went on like this.

Then, one day him and Jesus left for a supply run together. They had asked Rick too, but the man had preferred to stay in Alexandria and keep an eye on Carl. The boy was no longer the same since the video.

 

The men had found a lot of food and killed a lot of walkers, so now they were resting in the shade of the trees in the woods. Jesus was sitting with his back against a tree, while Daryl was lying on the fallen leaves after checking that the place was safe.

He looked up at the clear sky thinking about Rick once again. He wondered what would happen if the man was there with him, alone in that wood. His cock started to get hard but he suppressed the thought quickly. He didn't want Jesus to notice it since he wasn't wearing underpants as usual.

"Are you all right?" Jesus asked. 

Daryl lifted his head to look at him puzzled. The other immediately explained his question, "You've been kinda upset for some days, I just wanted to know if you're okay". 

The archer lay down again. Jesus was really nice to worry about him, and he would have felt bad if he had lied to him. Moreover, the man already knew about his relationship with Rick, so Daryl definitively decided to confide in him.

"Not really, actually" he confessed, "I've got some problems with Rick right now".

Jesus nodded, thinking back to when he had caught them naked in bed together. He couldn't deny that he liked the scene. Both Rick and Daryl were very fascinating men, and it was normal for a passive gay man like him to have had dirty thoughts about them. He was sorry for Daryl, but he couldn't resist to think about him too. If he knew the man – and he did pretty well – he knew that he was a savage and that he wasn't attached to things – or people – too much. He knew that he couldn't compete with Rick, but he was sure that Daryl could take a little break from his troubled relationship.

"Something happened in particular?" he investigated better.

Daryl sighed and then he said, "There are some problems with his son".

"Doesn't he accept your relationship?" Jesus asked, really interested.

"Oh no. He does. But he has... found something personal" the archer stated.

Jesus was more and more interested, so he continued, "What do you mean, 'personal'?".

Daryl held his breath not sure if telling him the truth, but then he relaxed. It was Jesus, he had already proven that they could trust him. "Rick and I filmed us having sex once, and Carl found the video" he explained.

Jesus was excited knowing that information, wishing to have seen that video too. He reassured Daryl telling him that everything would be solved, and then he made a joke to see his reaction. "God" he said, "I bet that video is really cool".

Daryl was surprised learning that Jesus was gay. It wasn't confirmed, but that joke was very clear. And knowing that he would like to watch him and Rick fuck was unexpectedly exciting.

The archer checked Jesus out for a moment, imagining what it would be like to fuck him while he grabbed those fragile hips. In his sexual history with Rick he had been passive most of the time since Rick wasn't so open to take a dick in his ass, but how it would have been to be exclusively dominant with a person? He had never thought about it until now. That opportunity was already wasted with Rick, but the leader wasn't the only gay man that Daryl knew. He had another one right next to him, and he bet he was already excited and hard as hell. He didn't want to cheat on Rick, but he was sure it wouldn't be so bad if it only happened once. Also, it was just a try, no love interest.

"Damn if it is!" Daryl said indulging Jesus's provocation. "You can watch it, if Rick wants" he continued. 

Jesus opened his eyes wide. "Really?" he asked incredulous, "Wouldn't you be uncomfortable?".

"I'm a missed pornstar, man" Daryl joked. They laughed.

"How much is it since you saw a porn?" the biker asked Jesus, feeling completely comfortable on the subject.

Jesus proved to be okay with it too and answered, "Too long, man". He scratched his left eyebrow, "I've tried to find some magazine or whatever, but there isn't so much gay stuff around". 

Daryl nodded, his feelings well founded. "How long since you had sex?" he asked with no hesitation, determined to do what he wanted to do.

Jesus didn't talk, maybe understanding Daryl's intensions. He smiled at him and the man returned. From the look in their eyes they both understood that they were thinking about the same thing.

Daryl raised an eyebrow looking naughtily at the younger man, who approached him and rested his lips on the his ear to whisper, "I think I won't have to wait to watch the video to see your cock, am I right?".

Daryl shook his head agreeing and he slowly brought his lips to Jesus's. They kissed and when the atmosphere warmed up Daryl warned, "I'm in charge. You're gonna do everything I say, 'kay?". He wanted to control the game, he wanted to be exclusively dominant.

Jesus nodded in submission, so Daryl ordered him to bend on his lap and suck his cock. The man did that, he bent down and unzipped Daryl's pants. The biker's cock popped out and got fully hard quickly.

Jesus showed a little hesitation when he pressed his lips on Daryl's cockhead, so the man pushed his head down on his cock forcing him to open his mouth and take it in. Jesus reacted by wrapping a hand around the archer's cock as he kept sucking it.

He was skilled, but nothing more than Rick. Daryl realized that if he wanted to feel something new, he would have to try something more specific of his new partner than a pair of anonymous lips.

"Take out your cock" he ordered, and Jesus obeyed. He felt free to straddle Daryl and even if the man snorted, he let him keep that position.

Jesus unbuttoned his pants and took his cock out with pride. He knew no one thought that a skinny man like him could have such a big dick, so everytime he had to take it out in public he had always enjoyed watching the others' surprised faces. And the same expression was on Daryl's face, who didn't wait a second to take it into his mouth and suck it greedily. His blowjob reminded Jesus of when he was a teenager and he had put his cock in the vacuum cleaner hose to feel pleasure. Daryl was sucking him like that fucking vacuum cleaner.

On the other side, Daryl was finally feeling something different. Jesus's cock had a different taste than Rick's. The leader tasted of experienced man, instead Jesus tasted so young and rookie. Daryl liked that sweetness, so he licked the man's cock like a lollipop.

Some minutes later Jesus's cockhead got wet into Daryl's mouth. The archer didn't want him to come yet, so he made him move from on top of him and ordered him to lean on the tree.

Jesus followed his instruction and held on the bark, slightly bending his knees to stretch his asshole open. Daryl stood up and moved behind him, kissing his nape before placing his dick at the entrance. Jesus rested his forehead on the tree gritting his teeth. He already felt pain when Daryl thrusted his cockhead into his asshole, but it increased as the man pushed deeper. He felt his cock fill his ass up completely and when Daryl's hairy pubis touched his ass cheeks, he started fucking him with a pace and strength that were almost unbearable. After all it was what Jesus wanted, but he also thought that Daryl could have gone easier on him – especially considering his cock's size. He felt his asshole getting irreversibly ripped apart.

The younger man wrapped his arms around the tree trunk and held tight as Daryl slammed his pubis against his red ass cheeks violently and slapped them. The archer was sweaty, his hair were wet, and he was groaning like a stray dog. Everything Jesus wanted – besides what he was already getting – was to look at that hunk in the eyes while he was fucking him. He turned his head to see as much as possible of Daryl's tired face. 

The archer closed a hand around his neck almost strangling him, and he kissed him. He then lifted one of the man's legs so that Jesus could move more freely and look at him, but he could also fuck him better. He grabbed the man's cock and started to jerk him off as he kept thrusting balls deep into him.

Jesus begged him to go slower on both front and back saying that he didn't want to come so early, but Daryl was the head, and he carried on until the man shot his load and it fell down to the damp soil.

Daryl took his red cock out of Jesus's butt and he rubbed it on the man's ass cheek. As he kissed him from behind and played with his hard nipples, he came on the man's pale flesh. His cum trickled down Jesus's round butt and then fell on his own boots.

The men hugged for some seconds, both incredulous for what had just happened.

The excitement of a few minutes prior had been replaced by guilt. Daryl felt he had betrayed his lover, and also Jesus felt bad for what he had just done to his friend Rick. He turned around and now he was facing Daryl. The biker wanted to make sure the man wouldn't tell anyone, but he didn't want to threaten him, he didn't want to lose his friendship. He brought his index finger to his lips miming to stay silent, to keep the secret, and Jesus nodded.

They got dressed ready for the way back.


	5. Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time posting after spending a loooong time peeking at others' works, so please be easy on me lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and for the bad tagging (but that's important, so **you should take a look at it** before reading in case you could be offended by anything that's depicted). I swear I'll get the hang of it.  
>  If you have any suggestion or correction to make let me know, I'll be more than willing to listen to you. k bye n thx!
> 
>  _In this chapter:_ Rick surprises Daryl early in the morning. The archer wishes his man could stay in bed a little longer, then he has an idea that involves a razor blade and shaving cream.

The more time Daryl spent with Rick the more he felt guilty. His boyfriend wanted to fuck that same night – perfect timing, he thought – and he was terrified that he could figure something out from the scarsity of his cum – he had come on Jesus only a few hours before, and his cock hadn't had time to fully reload.

Anyway, Rick didn't seem to suspect anything. He was sleeping blissfully next to Daryl, while the man couldn't turn off his brain. He wondered if he should have told Rick, and then he wondered what was Jesus doing in that moment: was he thinking about their hookup too, or was he just sleeping? Thinking about the man while he was still naked and next to his handsome partner made him feel even worse.

He turned his head to Rick's side and looked at him. His calm breath relaxed him somehow, and Daryl found himself smiling. What had happened, had happened. Wasn't it worse to keep thinking about it? The important thing was that Daryl had chosen Rick even after that, and he was sure he loved him more than anyone else. The archer stroked the leader's cheek and then closed his eyes, relying on that belief.

 

When Daryl opened his eyes the following morning the first thing he saw was an apple on his nightstand. He grabbed it and read the note stuck on it, _"Good morning, handsome. -Rick"_.

The biker smiled at the wonderful gift that life was giving him and bit the fruit. It tasted of home and love, two things he had found again since he had got together with Rick.

He was eating the apple peacefully when Rick lay down on the bed behind him and kissed his naked shoulder. He was already dressed and ready for the day.

Daryl brought a hand to the sheriff's cheek while still chewing the bite and the man kissed his palm. "Did you like the gift?" he asked softly, and Daryl nodded.

"Why don't you stay a few minutes?" the biker asked as if he missed his man's affection.

"Got a lot of things to do today..." Rick explained, visibly upset.

Daryl turned around to look at him in the eyes. He was wearing that denim shirt that made him look so hot, and his blue eyes shone even more in the daylight. The archer buried his knees in the mattress to kiss him softly. "Just a few minutes" he begged him.

Rick smiled "The kid's actin' up, huh?". He kissed him back and held him in his arms, then he started kissing his neck and down to his chest. He knew that he didn't have time to 'waste' and that Carl could wake up at any moment, but Daryl – and his body – was like a magnet for him. He had seen him all dressed for so long and now that he had the chance to see him completely naked every time he wanted he didn't want to waste it.

While Rick was sucking on his neck Daryl unbuttoned his denim shirt exposing that body that charmed him everytime. Rick's chest hair were longer and longer. Daryl liked them since they made him more manly, but his armpit and pubis hair were growing too and so were Daryl's, so the man had an idea. 

"Let's go to the bathroom" he proposed, "I have an idea...".

Rick looked at him puzzled, but he didn't have time to reply that Daryl was already dragging him to the bathroom. Locked in the room alone, Daryl took a razor blade and shaving cream and he moved in front of Rick. "Grooming time" he exclaimed proud of his idea, then he gathered some cream on his palm, he spread it on Rick's chest and he cleaned his hand on his thigh.

"I don't wanna shave my hairs" Rick stated unmoving, "I'm a man anyway".

"The kid's acting up, huh?" Daryl teased him pressing the blade on his flesh. "They'll grow again in a couple week. And then, if you let me shave you, you can shave me _wherever_ you want" he continued.

Rick smiled resigned, and Daryl started his work. He shaved the man's chest, then he took a pair of small scissors and he trimmed Rick's armpit hair before shaving them too.

After cleaning up the upper part Daryl knelt and got his hands on Rick's waist. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down together with the underwear. The leader's cock was getting hard and it was so inviting, but Daryl had other plans for that morning. Even if he wanted to suck it in that very moment he resisted the temptation and instead spread some shaving cream on Rick's pubis. He pressed the blade under the man's belly and slid it down carefully. When he reached Rick's shaft he brought the blade back up and shaved another stripe.

Rick's dick – now fully hard – made the movements more difficult, but Daryl paid attention not to hurt him. Once he finished his work the sheriff's pubis was even more attractive: Daryl had left some short hair around his dick to satisfy the man, but the rest was completely gone.

However, the archer hadn't finished, he hadn't touched Rick's ball sack yet. He grabbed it gently. The hairs were ligther and longer and stuck out like spikes, but Daryl trimmed them and then let Rick's balls go. He looked at his job with pride bringing his fists to his hips.

Rick looked at his lap in the mirror not sure about the result but liking it anyway. 

"You happy?" Daryl asked him getting up.

"I still have that manly look" Rick stated gladly, then he looked at Daryl and smiled, "Thank you". 

They kissed and then Daryl said, "Your turn".

Rick thought about where he could shave Daryl: he liked him also with chest and pubic hair, so he decided to leave those untouched. He thought again for some seconds and then he lit up. He smiled at his man naughtily and said, "Turn around".

Daryl followed his order. Rick rested a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down on the sink. The biker bent as much as he could and spread his legs too – understanding Rick's intentions – exposing his hairy asshole.

Rick knelt behind him and covered his palm with a shitload of shaving cream. He brought his hand between Daryl's ass cheeks and spread the white cream on the man's rough skin. His hand on the man's butt was extremely exciting, but Daryl let him do his job.

Rick took the razor blade and ran it on Daryl's right ass cheek accurately, only a few inches away from his asshole. He was scared to hurt the man especially where it was so important for both of them, but he imagined how it would be to fuck that well-shaven ass and he continued until there were no more hairs around Daryl's asshole. He grabbed a towel and wiped the cream away, but instead of getting up right after he stayed knelt, he dropped the towel and brought his hands back to Daryl's ass cheeks, stretching his butthole open and admiring it. He stuck his tongue out and ran it on the man's entrance as he closed his eyes.

The leader fucked him with his wet tongue, then replacing it with a finger. He did a few ins and outs and then he added a second finger. He remembered that time in the shower and he also remembered that he hadn't rewarded Daryl yet.

As the third finger entered his tight hole, Daryl started to feel something. He was used to Rick's dick now so two fingers were nothing to him, but the feeling of the third running up his asshole added to the other two that were already fucking him made the pleasure grow quickly, and he was now moaning loudly. He slightly bent his knees unintentionally and Rick took the opportunity to slide an arm between his thighs and grab his hard cock. He started to jerk him off as he kept fucking him with his fingers. It was hard to move in sync, but he wanted to please his partner in any way like the man did with him back at the Hilltop.

"I'm fuckin' comin'" Daryl whispered between moans. Rick got the message and stood up freeing his asshole and letting his cock go. He stood behind the man rubbing his erection on his sensitive entrance and pointing at their reflection in the mirror. His movements reminded Daryl of the sex with Jesus back in the woods, but seeing their reflection in the mirror reassured him. He was with Rick and he loved _him_.

The leader ran a hand down Daryl's side and grabbed his cock again. He wrapped the other arm around the man's chest, and Daryl tilted his head backwards to kiss him. Then he returned to look in the mirror.

Rick's face showed a hard expression – the same he had every time he was about to kill someone – whereas Daryl had his eyes covered by his long hair and the mouth half open. He ran a hand through Rick's curls as the man whispered to his ear, "Look at us. We're over forty but we're still so fuckin' perfect".

Then in a lower voice, "Look at _you_. You're handsome. I love your body, your hairy, wide chest. And your cock. It's huge, and red, and it's about to cum all over the sink". 

"Yeah" Daryl whispered convinced. Rick bit his lobe and Daryl lasted a few more seconds, then he shouted without holding back and shot his load that squirted on the mirror. He looked at his cockhead releasing the last drops of cum that flowed down Rick's fingers. 

The leader took his hand off Daryl's cock and brought it to the man's mouth. Daryl licked some of his cum away, and Rick swallowed the rest. 

The archer turned around and the two kissed passionately. 

"Thanks for the grooming" Rick told Daryl ready to leave.

"Thank _you_ " the man answered breathless. He watched as Rick's figure disappeared and then he looked back at his reflection in the mirror. Rick was right, he was a fuckin' perfect forty-year-old man.


	6. Everything Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time posting after spending a loooong time peeking at others' works, so please be easy on me lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and for the bad tagging (but that's important, so **you should take a look at it** before reading in case you could be offended by anything that's depicted). I swear I'll get the hang of it.  
>  If you have any suggestion or correction to make let me know, I'll be more than willing to listen to you. k bye n thx!
> 
> Two chapters this time bc in this work with smut in every chapter ain't no smut in the sixth chapter!
> 
>  _In this chapter:_ After Carl confessed what he did while watching the video, also Daryl has something important to tell Rick.

Rick and Daryl had found out that Carl had watched their video, but they got over it proving to be really understanding. On the other hand, Carl was dying from remorse and guilt. Afterall the men didn't know what he had done while watching the video and the thing was freaking him out. He had thought a lot about it, he had spent so many sleepless nights, and in the end he had decided to reveal everything. He knew that he didn't have to, but he preferred to tell the truth without knowing the consequences rather than let that secret consume him. He repeated the confession in his head a thousand times, but in the end he decided to be instinctive and say whatever he felt at the moment.

 

When they learned that Carl wanted to talk to them, the men were a bit worried. They could imagine that it was about his recent discovery, or about their relationship, but they thought they had told each other everything. However, they didn't want to seem worried and they accepted the boy's request gladly.

Carl was waiting for them sat on his bed, and the men joined him sitting at his sides. The boy didn't talk, so Rick decided to break the ice, "So... Is there a reason why we're here?". He realized it wasn't the right question the second after he finished talking since Carl seemed to be really nervous, but he hadn't found anything else to say.

When Carl kept staying silent, Daryl tried to act like the patience parent of the situation, "C'mon dude, you know you can tell us everything without worrying". He sounded more overwhelming than he wanted, but Carl didn't seem to notice it.

The boy took a deep breath: his head was throbbing, his hands were shaking and he was sweating. He wanted to be anywhere else in that moment but he also knew that he would free himself of that wheight after it, so at the end he clenched his fists and spat out, "There's... something more... about the video thing".

Rick and Daryl looked at each other even more worried. They had no idea what Carl was so worried about, but they encouraged him to continue.

Carl closed his eyes preventing the tears from coming out and with his voice broken he confessed, "I got hard watching it... and I jerked off".

Rick and Daryl both looked up sighing. They didn't know what to say, they didn't know how to comfort Carl, and they didn't know the seriousness to give to the situation. Sure thing it was strange and wrong somehow, and they totally understood Carl's concern, but they had to admit that they could have expected something worse. Masturbation was normal for a guy his age, surely it was worse to do it while watching his dad having sex with another man, but Rick and Daryl weren't so disappointed with it anyway. The boy was just knowing his body and finding anything porn in those circumstances was surely something extremely exciting. He most likely didn't even care about the subjects, he just wanted to have some fun time.

Tears ran down Carl's cheeks, so Rick hugged his son and told him, "Hey, it's all right. Don't cry". He kissed his head while Daryl wiped the boy's tears away with his thumb. "You don't have to worry about that, okay? You did the right thing to tell us, but you have to take it easy. We're not disappointed or... angry or... whatever it is. Everything's okay, _we_ are okay".

Carl kept his eyes closed for a minute more fully enjoying that rare paternal affection, and then he raised his head to look at the two men. His father showed him a relaxed expression, whereas Daryl winked at him friendly. The boy wiped his tears with the sleeves of his shirt and then smiled at them. "Thank you for being so kind. Thank you so much" he said, then he took a little break and went on, "I'm happy you two are a couple now. You work well together".

Rick smiled with tears in his eyes and he held his boy into his arms tightly, whereas Daryl gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Carl finally smiled too, buried with all that love. He really meant the things he had said at the end, and he was happy with the men's reaction. Once again, Rick and Daryl had unexpectedly surprised him.

 

As the men walked back to their bedroom Daryl felt a heavy pain in his gut that hurt even more whenever Rick talked to him. He didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to dig the memory up, but he was almost sure that the guilt for the Jesus thing was coming back. It had been a while, but probably the conversation with Carl had made him think about it again unintentionally. Maybe his sins needed to be confessed like Carl's, maybe Rick would have thought it was stupid and got over it quickly. He had proven to be understanding and willing to forgive more than once, so maybe telling the truth would have only done good to Daryl.

His eyes were staring at Rick's back as they walked into their room and his mind made the final decision. He closed the door behind his back.

Rick looked at him puzzled and then he said, "Not now. Not the right time" alluding to having sex.

But Daryl didn't have that on his mind. He sat at the end of the bed and motioned Rick to sit next to him. The leader did so, having absolutely no idea of what was going on. Daryl seemed as worried as Carl was so he was kinda ready to receive another news. The difference was that while with the boy Rick already knew the issue, with the archer he had no idea what he could tell him. "Are you okay?" he asked Daryl worried again.

Daryl remained silent for a moment, then he shook his head in disapproval. He finally understood what Carl was feeling minutes earlier. "You need to now somethin'" He said nervous. His sharp eyes were staring at the floor, he didn't have the courage to look at Rick in the face.

The man rested a hand on his back trying to calm him, but Daryl felt even guiltier. How could he betray such a loving man as Rick? How could he do it just to please a wicked desire? He rested a hand on his leg to keep the man from running away from him and then he began the most difficult talk he had ever had to do. "D'you remember when Jesus and I went out on a supply run two weeks ago?".

Rick could already guess where the conversation was going but he nodded at Daryl anyway, letting him go on. If it was what he thought he wanted Daryl to confess right in front of him.

"Well, we were goin' through a hard time lately" Daryl pointed out, "and I talked about it with Jesus. Even about the video thing".

Rick felt relieved. If that was the cause of Daryl's concern he would have no problems getting over another person that knew about the video. But then Daryl went on talking.

"Jesus said he wished he had watched the video, and I... I couldn't resist, Rick".

Rick sighed heavily, he felt sick.

"I just wanted to feel... dominant, for once. And Jesus played along".

The room became a deafening space. Daryl didn't speak and neither did Rick. Even if what the archer had said so far was enough to understand the rest, Rick wanted to hear those words coming out of the man's mouth.

Daryl understood Rick's need so he ended, "We fucked". A theoretical object fell and broke into millions pieces – maybe Rick's heart – and the man broke down with it.

He buried his face in his open palms and closed his eyes. In the darkness he said, "I don't believe you".

Dary felt fooled. How could Rick think that something so serious could be a joke? Surely he was wrong between the two, but he couldn't stand Rick's reaction at all. "Why would I fuck with you?" he jumped on Rick, but the man got up much angrier.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME" he yelled enraged, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT".

Daryl stayed silent agreeing with him. He had tried to blame Rick for a moment and he felt even more like shit. The leader took a step closer to him pointing a finger at his face and he said calmer but equally angry, "I thought I could trust you, Daryl. I thought we were building something together... after everything we've been through" tears flooded his eyes, "Get out of this house".

"Lemme explain..." Daryl tried to say, but Rick roared at him, "What?! That you screwed another man just because you didn't feel enough _dominant_ with me?! Is it my fault now?!".

Daryl shook his head disagreeing but he didn't try to explain anything either. Instead he got up and looked at Rick with the dignity he had left.

"Get out" The sheriff repeated, this time quiet and emotionless.

Daryl nodded and he just walked away looking down. He didn't know where to go. Carol's, maybe? However, no place in Alexandria would have felt like home anymore.


	7. Old Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time posting after spending a loooong time peeking at others' works, so please be easy on me lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and for the bad tagging (but that's important, so **you should take a look at it** before reading in case you could be offended by anything that's depicted). I swear I'll get the hang of it.  
>  If you have any suggestion or correction to make let me know, I'll be more than willing to listen to you. k bye n thx!
> 
> Two chapters this time bc in this work with smut in every chapter ain't no smut in the sixth chapter!
> 
>  _In this chapter:_ Rick realizes that the only remedy to his broken heart is revenge, so he takes advantage of Michonne’s company.

That same night Rick was lying on the couch in the living room like he used to do at the end of a tiring day. The fact was that he wasn't tired physically, he was destroyed mentally. He had cried most of the day and now he was tired of doing that too. He felt his head aching and empty and his eyes dry. He wondered what was Daryl doing in that moment, but the memory of the man hurt him like nothing else could, so eventually he decided to simply turn his brain off. He closed his eyes trying to rest but the noise of a door opening bothered him some seconds later. He turned to that direction immediately – vaguely hoping to see Daryl – but the man wasn't there. Michonne had opened the door.

The woman sat next to him on the couch, guessing that something was wrong. "Hey" she said worried, lifting Rick's chin up and looking at him, "What happened?".

Rick shook his head. "Not now" he wanted to say, but he was just too tired to say anything, so Michonne tried to guess by herself. She knew about the relationship between Rick and Daryl, so it didn't take her too long to understand that something was wrong between the two.

"Is it about Daryl?" she supposed, and a tear running down Rick's cheek answered the question. She liked their relationship, she thought they were nice together, and she never imagined that they could last such a short time, especially after all they had shared. She didn't know the reason why they broke up nor who was to blame, but she felt kinda angry with Daryl for how he left Rick. Maybe the archer was even sadder, but right now she was taking part in Rick's desperation, and she was so sorry for him that she couldn't care about anyone else. The man was like a brother to her and she couldn't bear seeing him in those conditions. She moved his hair gently away from his forehead and kissed it. "I'm so sorry" she whispered sincerely, "but if it's his fault you're letting him hurt you again by doing this".

Rick thought about it: Michonne was right. Being sad was fine because it meant that he really cared about Daryl, but keep crying and thinking about it was simply excessive. The man sniffled and looked at his friend, "You're right Mich, I'm actin' like a kid".

"That's fine, you just shouldn't think about it too much. Maybe that's how it was supposed to go" Michonne heartened him.

Rick shook his head, "You know what's fine?" he asked rethorically, "make him pay".

Michonne was a bit worried about his proposal and his smirk. "What do you mean?" she asked to be sure.

"Give him a taste of his own medecine, Mich. He needs to know how does it feel to be cheated on".

"Maybe you just need to rest" Michonne tried to talk him down, "You'll think about it tomorrow".

"I'm not kidding" Rick argued serious.

At that point the woman wasn't taking him seriously anymore – he was clearly raving – so she indulged him, "So c'mon, let's hear what would you do".

Rick's eyes lit up, "Easy. Fuck someone else. No love interest. Just sex. Revenge".

Michonne was really tempted to just walk away, but the situation had become so comical that she stayed. "Well, I hate to disappoint you but there aren't so many gay men here" she teased Rick.

The man looked at her more serious than ever and stated, "It doesn't have to be a man".

Michonne held his gaze understanding his reference and suddenly she didn't want to walk away anymore. She didn't move, and waited as Rick slid closer to her.

The sheriff rested a hand on her thigh and slowly kissed her. Michonne's full lips had a delicious taste, probably cherry chapstick, but Rick wouldn't restrict himself only to that, he had a lot to taste of the woman. He kissed the black skin of her neck, of her shoulders, then he pulled the hem of her tank top down and pressed his lips right in the middle of her breast.

In the meantime, Michonne got her hands on Rick's zip and unzipped his pants. She ran her hand on the man's boner feeling the full ball sack, the thick shaft and the fat cockhead. Her cheeks got red certifying the man's rich equipment.

After Rick realized that she wasn't wearing a bra he lifted her tank top and stared at her full tits. It had been so long since he had seen a naked woman and honestly he couldn't tell if he was attracted by it any longer. He was blinded by his thirst of revenge, which was actually what all of that was about. He didn't look at her with the eyes of love – not at all – it could have been any other person and he wouldn't have cared. He probably didn't even really understand what he was doing.

He buried his face in the woman’s breast and smelled her scent, then squeezed her tits and licked her hard nipples. He didn't want to waste too much time – just go further and fuck her on both sides – so he slipped down the couch and knelt on the floor between Michonne's open legs. He unbuttoned her pants and slid his rough fingers under her lace panties. He dropped them down just enough to expose her pussy and brought his tongue to her slit. He licked it bottom-up, using his fingers to stretch it open.

Michonne was harder than ever: she had thoughts about Rick – he was a really fascinating man – but she never thought it could actually happen. Yet, she was looking at his dark mane moving around her pussy and felt his wet tongue working on her tight slit and his fingers playing with her left nipple.

Rick got up and bent on the woman to kiss her again. Michonne grabbed him by his unzipped pants and brought his lap a few inches from her face. She dropped his pants and underwear letting the man's hard cock pop out. She wrapped a hand around it and pulled her tongue out. She licked Rick's frenulum and then she welcomed his red cockhead in her mouth. She ran her full lips on the leader's entire lenght, filling her mouth with that throbbing dick. When she reached Rick's pubis, she twirled her tongue around the man's cock a few times, and then she pulled everything out. As she jerked Rick off, she swallowed his balls and sucked them greedily into her mouth.

Rick had let her take control and now that she had teased him so much he was ready to cum. However, it wouldn't have been real revenge if he had stopped there.

He made Michonne bent over on the couch. He dropped her pants down violently, stretched her asshole and licked it to lube it up. Despite the worry of fucking a woman without a condom crept into his brain it still wasn't enough to convince him to stop. He got up and slightly pressed his cockhead against Michonne's asshole. He grabbed her hips with his strong hands and pushed, his cock getting all the way into Michonne with a single shot.

The woman had to bit her bottom lip not to scream and wake Carl up, and she kept her eyes closed while Rick fucked her. The feeling of the man's big drill piercing her cavity was painful and sublime at the same time.

Rick brought his hands to her pussy. He reached out to her hole and when he found it he stuck a finger into it. He started to finger the woman until his finger was wet, and fucked her non-stop until he felt his cock spill some pre-cum in her. He slowed his pace to a stop and slowly pulled his cock out of her hole. He still had to fuck the woman's pussy, but he preferred to discharge his gun before moving to the front to avoid any risk.

"You tired?" Michonne asked him between moans. 

"Naah" Rick said all sweaty, "Just resting before giving you the final blow". 

Michonne sat on the couch exhausted, and Rick sat beside her. His hard dick –perfectly perpendicular to his legs – was extremely inviting, and Michonne couldn't resist the temptation. She grabbed it with both hands and started jerking Rick off, but the man stopped her. "No" he said sharply, "I mean it". 

Michonne understood: they had to be careful, especially in times like those. She thought about something for some seconds and then she said, "turn around and lie down". 

Rick didn't know what were Michonne's intentions, nor he really wanted to let her have control again, but eventually he did as he was told without thinking – or caring – about it too much.

Michonne looked around the living room until she laid her eyes on an ornament over the fireplace. She took it and it was solid and heavy, and then she sat back on the couch looking at Rick's ass. She had never done that, so she decided to copy her partners when they prepared to fuck her. She slightly stretched Rick's asshole and spat on it, then she spread her drool all around it. 

Rick lifted his hips understanding what was going to happen. He was going to be fucked in the ass, one of the things Daryl had blamed him for not doing it too often, so doing it now would have brought several points to his cause. He relaxed the muscles of his ass, never been more willing to do that. 

Michonne took the ornament by the larger end and placed the other on Rick's asshole. "Are you ready?" She asked the man caring.

"Mh-mh" was Rick's response, who closed his eyes. 

Michonne began to push and she was surprised by how greedily Rick's ass took that thing. In a few seconds it had swallowed half of it and the woman was ready to thrust again, but a grimace on Rick's face made her understand that it was enough. She moved the object back and forth clumsily, looking at Rick's satisfied expression. After some minutes it seemed that the man liked it even more than fucking her and Michonne felt offended, so she pulled the ornament out of Rick’s asshole and said, "Final round. You ready, pussy?". 

Rick's manhood popped out again and the man jump on Michonne. He blocked her with her back on the couch by squeezing her tit with a hand while he brought the other to her pussy. Her hole stretched. It was time to do what he hadn't done for so long, but most importantly to complete his plan. 

He thrust his cock inside Michonne's pussy and fucked her so wildly that the woman was breathless, and he soon felt the urge to cum again. 

He pulled his dick out of the woman’s body quickly and brought it to her mouth. He jerked off strongly until he reached the orgasm and his load squirted all over Michonne's face. He bent on her exhausted and kissed her, tasting his own cum from her lips.

The woman looked into his icy blue eyes. She could swear that she saw no love, only a proud glint for having accomplished his revenge.


End file.
